


What a Telepath Can Know

by KuhakuE



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Jean learns that some people will never be comfortable with her telepathy. That's okay, though, because Charles is, and she'll always have him in her corner.
Relationships: Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, implied Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	What a Telepath Can Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jean learns that some people will never be comfortable with her telepathy. That's okay, though, because Charles is, and she'll always have him in her corner. 
> 
> Prompt Notes: Feel free to add side pairings like Charles/Erik, Charles/Logan, Jean/Emma, Jean/Scott etc. As long as Telepathy plays a big part in the story.

When Jean first saw Magneto, she was 10. She watched a news broadcast, in which an announcer sat talking about the events of October 11, 1977. Politics, current affairs, economics, and other matters. Not that Jean understood any of it, she just sat on the sofa in the living room while Charles listened with interest.

The regular broadcasts were interrupted for a news flash. Pictures of Magneto covered the screen. This time, he seems to have taken a part in the clash against some anti-mutant group.

"You know him."

Charles hummed. He was still focused on television, not referring to the fact that she pulled that detail out of his mind.

"Although he is a terrorist." She continued.

Her custodian moved his head and looked at the little girl sitting in the room with him. "It's more complicated than that."

Jean looked at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation. He sighed as he watched new footage from the damaged scene, but turned to her. "Well, he has an ideology that ultimately says he wants to protect us. To simplify it, he fights because he believes humans will never see us as equal." He finished with another sigh.

The little telepath thought quietly for a moment. The image of the mutant leader wearing a metal suit, cloak, and helmet, appeared on the screen once again.

"He doesn't see us as equal either."

It is not easy to confuse a professor, and certainly not Professor X.

"What do you mean?" He asked, surprised.

"The helmet." She said. "What is it used for?"

Xavier's neutral expression stiffened. He stared at her, opened his mouth to say something but paused before doing so. He knew she already had that information from his mind as well. He frowned before he decided to answer anyway.

"It keeps his head safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Untrustworthy people."

"Safe from us. Telepaths." She replied, emphasizing every word as if he was the little boy who needed clarification. He felt chills at the immediacy of the response.

"It's not that simple,"

She believed him, but at the same time, she could feel him. She didn't go in deep, just felt the pain. He agreed with her, didn't he? He loves all mutants and it pains him to know that there are those who do not like some mutants.

"Do you think Magneto hates telepaths?"

The color drained from his face and his lips were pressed tightly. She rushed out of his mind as it felt like standing in the middle of a field of thorns.

Jean was 13 in the early 80s. She had to start interacting with people who are not Charles. Not everyone has the opportunity to grow surrounded by mutants, she knew that. She also knew that it is only natural to meet other people. Over the years, the number of students in the school increased. Instead of private lessons, they had full classrooms. The teachers, as well as the headmaster, encouraged her and the rest of the students to get to know each other.

"Jean, I'm coming in."

The first day was busy for everyone. So many different mutants and conversations. Jean and Charles spent the day at school all day long without meeting. She assumed that until the time the school will go into a routine, they would be less likely to meet.

That evening, Charles entered her room. 

The lights were off and she lay in bed. She did not pretend to be sleeping. He opened the door to see her, then wheeled himself to be beside her.

"You're not going to tell me how your day was." He stated calmly.

Not expecting an answer, he breathed and looked at her seriously.

"Whatever it is that you're going through. If you need anyone, you have."

"It's just... just what they say."

"What do they say?"

Silence. Neither of them moved or made a sound.

"Stay out of my head."

He was in her head, and he saw it all. They spoke about problems, of not knowing their own powers well enough to use them. They, too, made accidents. That is how they talked for them, for all the rest. Not for her. When the others in the class talked about their mutations, no one told them not to accidentally burn them or warned them not cause it to rain deliberately. No one assumed that their mutation was inherently bad.

She heard that phrase a lot. In their thoughts, but sometimes they simply said it straightforward aloud. There was something discouraging about it. Stay out of my head, or its accusatory version Get out of my head, regardless of whether or not she was actually there.

His mind was within her mind enough time for them to understand each other. Charles heard that before. Of course he did. He was a telepath, and he lived many more years than she did. How many times has he heard that?

He pulled his mind back.

"Jean. Listen. Like there are people in the world who won't like your personality, there are people who won't accept your telepathy. I'm letting you know it now for your own good."

There was something about Charles as a distinguished teacher. She could not tell what it was, whether in speech, tone, or contemplation he had for anyone he had spoken to. It was there, and he convinced her to swallow the bitter pill.

"However. You're always invited here." He touched his temple with his fingers.

She continued thinking about what had happened, continued telling him about her day. On contrast, none of them hesitated to tell others Magneto's words, to be Mutant and Proud. Am I not a mutant that should be proud?

"I'm sorry. I hurt you when I mentioned Magneto."

Charles shook his head.

"No. No, you didn't," he said. "I meant what I said. You can be here. Wherever you want."

Telepathy can manifest itself in various forms. Telepath can use their abilities to move across the range between a glimpse of an idea and getting into the depths of consciousness. So far, Jean could feel the differences that each and every person has, but in the way she did it, she only touched the surface. Instant thoughts, forceful feelings. Charles Xavier was the one who taught her that there was more to it. 

She approached the comprehensive power of telepathy, stepping in until she was fully immersed in her mutation. Charles' mind was completely different from herself. It is mature, more experienced, made up of his life. There it was. Magneto, the tremendous, hypocritical leader. Here, in this mind, he is Erik Lehnsherr, his old friend, for whom he has love inflamed with immense pain.

Charles wiped away the tear from her cheek.

"You understand now."

She knew he meant both him and their nonverbal conversation. Things are not as simple as they seem. Magneto is complicated. Being telepathic is complicated. 

"You know, when I was your age, I could only stop myself from hearing everyone." The little girl immediately felt sympathy for him. He clearly caught it and smiled softly at her. "You, as a child, already manage to be a fine telepath."

Jean finally opened her mouth to say something aloud, and said what she really thought. "I want to be flattered by that."

"What you have is a gift. You have to remember it. If you forget, I can remind you."

Sensing his sincere intent but not knowing what she can day, the younger telepath sent a wave of gratitude to the older one. 

"Anytime, anywhere," He tapped his fingers on her temple. "You know how to find me."


End file.
